Lava Dragon Slayer Magic
Lava Dragon Slayer Magic (溶の滅竜魔法 Yō no Metsuryū Mahō) is a Caster Magic, Lost Magic and a type of Dragon Slayer Magic that utilizes the element of Lava which is melting rock and magma during combat in order to slay dragons. The user is also capable of consuming it in order to replenish his strength. One famous user of it is Cyrus Drone. Description Lava Dragon Slayer Magic (溶の滅竜魔法 Yō no Metsuryū Mahō) is a magic which enables its user to adapt the physiology of the Vulcan Dragon, manipulating and creating the element of lava for great offensive purposes. One can acquire this magic either through lacrima implantation or a dragon's teaching, the latter said to be much more effective. By producing lava for how much their magic power can last, the Slayer can implement their attacks with the element for immense offensiveness especially against Dragons. Similar to a volcano, Lava Dragons can produce lava from any part of their body, be it a soft leak or a tremendous eruption. Said lava is composed of molten rock and magma, being hot enough to melt down most things it comes into contact with, also having the properties of the former since it can also hit targets with immense force. When hitting something, both properties work it where the lava causes an explosion. Even water and ice may have a hard time against the lava, producing large amounts of steam, although both will significantly weaken it. The heat is enough to melt normal weapons, rendering armed opponents at Cyrus' mercy. ... ... Large quantities of water won't only weaken the magma but also solidify it and Cyrus much more, making him more vulnerable to physical attacks. Even then, he is still capable of drying bodies of water. Cyrus can easily shrug off while walking amongst flames and his own element, his clothes and skin staying intact due to his magic properties and immense resistance. He is also much more resistant towards heat based attacks due to the nature of his power. While fire and magma could be considered cousins of sorts, the Lava Dragon can't consume flame or heat in their pure form to regain his reserves. Cyrus must eat the magma itself in order to revigorate his stamina, even healing some minor wounds in the process Spells Basic *'Lava Dragon's Roar' (溶竜の咆哮 Yōryū no Hōkō): Lava Dragon's Roar is a Lava Dragon Slayer Magic Spell, being its exclusive Dragon's Roar, incorporating the element of the Lava compound of molten rock and magma. As with all other slayers, Cyrus is shown to be capable of executing it very easily. Cyrus gathers enough eternano inside his mouth, his entire body heats up making a red aura glow around him, his mouth shown to be shining red on both cheeks. Finally, Cyrus then releases it, as if he was burping, a big tornado made of pure lava that burns everything it touches. The roar has the blunt effect of rocks and burning efect of magma itself. Cyrus is highly experienced on using his roar, instead of using like a tornado he can modify what forms he will use or even control the path the attack takes. *'Lava Dragon's Iron Punch' (溶竜の鉄拳· Yōryū no Tekken): Cyrus accumulates lava around his arm, he then rushes towards the opponent to hit them with a powerful blow. He dealt the blow at the target and simultaneously burn and pierces the opponent leaving a fatal wound. *'Lava Dragon's Iron Kick' (溶竜の鉄蹴り Yōryū no Tekkeri): When the user surrounds their leg with that of lava on it, the air causes the lava to quick dry as the user's foot is surrounded by hardened obsidian due to the lava's cooling effect. When the kick is swung, the force of it is shown to be as strong as a bull, dealing incredible damage to the opponent as it can also leave bruises or even break their bones if one takes the full blunt force of the kick. *'Lava Dragon's Meteor' (溶竜の流星 Yōryū no Ryūsei): Is an advanced spell that is said to be able to hit with the impact of a small meteor as the user sends up an incredible amount of Eternano based Lava high up into the air as the air causes the ball of lava to quickly harden quickly, then it is only the simple matter of letting gravity do the trick as the user slams down onto the target that the user aims at. Cyrus has demonstrated enough skill to be able to hold the meteor on his hand and then manually throw it at the target burning and destroying everything with its powerful impact. *'Lava Dragon's Gigantic Punch' (溶竜の巨大パンチ Yōryū no Kyodaisenko): Cyrus begins on accumulating lava around his arm and then by making it erupt he creates a big arm made of lava. Cyrus states this is indeed an improved version of his normal punch. Despite slowing Cyrus a little, it gives him a lot of both destructive and burning power as he was able to detonate an entire guild using this spell. After hitting its target it explodes making volcanic rocks to hit the ground and of course damage it. *'Lava Dragon's Blistering Geyser' (溶竜のブリスタゲイサー Yōryū no Burisuta Geisā): Cyrus begins to produce lava at both of his hands and when produced enough by closing his fists, he crush them into the ground and by sending the lava underground the location will dramatically heat up and powerful geysers of lava that melt anything come out of the ground hitting its targets randomly, when they look down to see the red ground its too late. Cyrus can use this as a mean of transport, he can joins the lava he had sent underground and move alongside it then appearing before the enemy. Finally, before sending the lava underground, Cyrus can choose and coordinate how many and where the geysers will show up. Advanced Dragon Slayer's Secret Art (滅竜奥義 Metsuryū Ōgi): The most powefull spells achieved by a Lava Dragon Slayer. Some of the attacks are unlocked by using power-ups or intense training. While some of them require a lot of magical energy to be used because they should be recommended to use in emergency or at the end of a battle. *'Hell On Earth: Holocaust of Shoah' (生き地獄:ショアーのホロコースト Ikijigoku: Shoā no Horokōsuto): Hell On Earth: Holocaust of Shoah is the first of Cyrus' Secret Arts to be shown, being quite possibly his most destructive one. Firstly he begins by generating and accumulating a large amount of lava around both his arms, the element will start to give off even more heat. After a certain desired amount of time spent on waiting for it, Cyrus will bring both his arms upwards while shouting as the lava will burst in the form of punches and fly high into the sky like large rockets. Instants later, the sky will be much brighter as all of the punches will fall down with immense strength and power unto the battlefield. They will continuously hit the field like they are meteors, each provoking a certain explosion, continuing until they end. Each hit powerful enough to melt large masses of ice or even metal easily, the explosions are also strong enough to send nearby not-destructed objects flying away a considerable distance. The production rate or amount is chosen by Cyrus himself, the bigger, the more magic he'll use, proving this to be one of its drawbacks. The eruptions are also capable of hitting his allies. Modes Gallery Trivia *The picture is based on the Magu Magu no Mi from the One Piece Series. *This is one of the only Dragon Slaying magic that is mostly used for combat given its element. Category:DamonDraco Category:Author-Exclusive Content Category:Caster Magic Category:Lost Magic Category:Slayer Magic Category:Dragon Slayer Magic Category:Magic and Abilities